User blog:Drakan95/Indominus Rex vs Littlefoot. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Hope this battle won't make your brains dino-sore!!! ....yeah, that was awful. But anyways guys, welcome back to another CvH battle. I know, I know. The first thing that will come into your minds will be why I released a battle that early? Like seriously, a week? Wait!! Will the old CvH schedule come back and we're gonna have a battle once a week? Gaaaasp! ''No! I mostly finished this battle cause I had the whole week free, since like I said it was the Orthodox Easter and I had a pretty non-busy schedule. And I know that some of you might get mad that I already have a battle on the ''popular blog posts section, but don't worry, since it'll expire in like 9 hours or so. Please accept my apologies, but this whole week will be kinda busy for me and I couldn't pick a better day than today. Also, the next battle will be released around 2 weeks, so that's a plus, I guess. Today's battle was guessed by Damon and I picked these two, mostly cause I'm a fan of both of their worlds. There was a time when I could've picked Arlo from Good Dinosaur, but I didn't enjoy the movie, so my final decision was this. And speaking of the battles, a wave of guest writers will come soon in this second season. That's a thing that will happen after a long time, since Wonder layed his talent on my bear battle. So be prepared for some different styles of rapping around here. But let's get right into our thing, shall we? Before we start I wanna say HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover art, title cards and endslate and Night for fixing some lyrics. Antagonist from Jurassic World, Indominus Rex, and main character from the movie and TV series, Land Before Time, Littlefoot, battle against each other to see which one of the two dinosaurs will be victorious. Indominus Rex Background: In front of the Jurassic Park gate Littlefoot Background: His forest Beat: Back Again Battle BEGIN! 'Indominus Rex' (0:21) It's the irate I. rex! The Untamable King that's tyrant Whose Echo send shivers around the Isla Nublar island A different type of hunter, my methods are unorthodox Retreat back to your herd, I'm known for slaying sauropods I got the smarts here, get it through your Flat thick Head I'll Claw to death your friends, you'll clearly see Red You'll come up Shorty, but be lucky if you'll get the Silver I'll make you cry just by flipping my sharpest middle finger Ain't no pterodactyl, but this alpha predator can be fly Worst thing your pals can do to me is if they sing a lullaby You'll be more Panicked than Petrie when you see true slaughter And leave this Barney and Yoshi ship as dead as his mother! 'Littlefoot' (0:53) Did Chomper bring his mom to spit old Jurrasic rhymes? I've been dealing with Sharpteeth way Before your Time Got that Broadway style, 'cause I have a mighty chorus Littlefoot's on the Rescue to stop this Tinysaurus From what I've seen, this alpha can be lower than Delta And prove that she's the most bitter girl since Cera I'm Devoted to stop a deranged hate consumer Who's a toy that can't decide to be a Lego or a Zoomer Either movie or series, I'm Loveable on the screens While this King got dethroned and defeated by a Queen I rock Migrations, you rock hibernations at the dephts Your ass wil be left T-wrecked! 'Ducky' (1:23) Yep, yep, yep! 'Indominus Rex' (1:24) Behold the force of the World's dangerous carnivore The true Speedy Thief of souls will inflict more than gore So cold, I killed my kind since I hatched from my egg I'll In-dominate this prey, 'til I break this Mutt's legs Your powers are Restricted, as your Spike-like brain Don't get Eager, this Yellow-Belly can't be that Brave One loud roar it's enough to make your Land Fall So be gone and roll over as if you were a hamster ball! 'Littlefoot' (1:45) You'll definetly be Hidden once you drop into our Canyon This Lone Dinosaur's pissed 'cause she's missing a companion I'm Sweet, but Strong-Willed to own this foe who's unkind The most failed experiment since the monster of Frankenstein You're an Arlo but more villainous, with actions so infamous And also the type of viper with a spit that's less venomous This Hermit's done once this Apatosaurus is through A Little dinosaur steamed you, 'cause I made you feel Blue! 'Indominus Rex' (2:07) Your Neck will be Hanging on a Tree once I'll succeed Rip your skull and use it for my own Toss the Seed Bron will suffer a loss, when I'll send him your corpse I don't kill for hunger, bitch! I kill for sport!! 'Littlefoot' (2:17) Your skills are on Minus, consumed by your vile pride Stay locked in your paddock, while I enjoy the wild life You're an alien with that DNA mix that completed you So no wonder why Star-Lord's plans defeated you! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (Rexy's roar can be heard and then she appears, chasing the logo.) '''-AAARGH!! CARTOONS VS HISTORY!! HEEEEELP!!! Poll Who Won? Indominus Rex Littlefoot Hint for the next battle Check out my battles! Category:Blog posts